narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Futami
was a former thief who gave up his life of crime to become the first follower of Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki and later the Sage of Six Paths' personal advisor. Background Several years after the battle against Kaguya Ōtsutsuki and the Ten-Tails ravaged the land, Futami took residence near a broken bridge. Whenever someone who wanted to cross it came by, Futami would approach them, claiming he would help them cross the bridge, only to rob them and run away. One day, Hagoromo came by the bridge, and decided to rebuild it, much to Futami's chagrin, who considered the bridge's reconstruction as a threat to his way of life. Hagoromo also exposed him to a would be victim. After watching Hagoromo work on the bridge for a couple days, Futami joined in, wishing Hagoromo to leave as soon as possible, figuring he could just destroy the bridge again after Hagoromo's departure. As he helped Hagoromo, others took interest in helping with the bridge, and Futami grew to appreciate how he felt and was perceived by others when helping, taking pride in the effort he put in rebuilding the bridge. When the bridge was complete, Futami decided against destroying the bridge, and left with Hagoromo. Getting to know each other better, Hagoromo shared his chakra with Futami, who became the first of Hagoromo's many Ninshū followers, wishing to give his life meaning, something it had always lacked. Soon, the two came across another destroyed bridge, this time with Mitsuo as a thief. Mitsuo recognised Futami as a fellow thief, and reproached him for coming into his territory, only to discover Futami had changed his ways, and that he and Hagoromo wanted to rebuild the bridge.Naruto: Shippūden episode 464 Futami would follow Hagoromo for years, becoming the sage's first student and follower of Ninshū. In later years, he would often accompany Hagoromo whenever he watched over his sons Indra and Asura, and more than once expressed that he sees Indra as Hagoromo's worthy successor. Personality As a thief, Futami was a cold-hearted man, acting solely for his own advantage and carrying out crimes, despite being fully aware about his doing hurting others. Upon seeing Hagoromo's struggles, he acted uninterested at first, but ultimately gave in and helped him out, showing a decent amount of stubbornness. Eventually, helping people instead of hurting them made him change his mind, leading to him joining Hagoromo's sect. Over time, he became Hagoromo's advisor and gave his all for the sake of the sect, turning to a humble man in the process. He became very fond of Hagoromo's sons Indra and Asura, especially the former, who Futami deemed to be worthy to be Hagoromo's successor from his childhood on. Appearance Futami had long black hair that framed his face and brown eyes and was tied to a ponytail behind his head. As a thief, he wore a plain, grey vest, grey shoes, dark-grey pants and white bandages around his wrists and feet. After becoming a discipline/aid to Hagoromo, he began wearing a high-collared, light-coloured kimono held closed by a dark sash. The collar of the kimono was adorned with magatama. In later years, he developed minor wrinkles in the corners of his mouth, under his eyes, and above his brow. The lower half of his hair also turned grey. Abilities Despite being no fighter, as a thief, Futami expressed confidence in his speed, enabling him to act out his deeds. Trivia * means "forked". References es:Futami